This application is based upon and claims priority to German Patent Application 199 58 005.7 filed Dec. 2, 1999, which application is herein expressly incorporated by reference.
The invention relates to a pair of spectacles with two lenses, a bridge element connecting the lenses, a holding element, per lens, a side part connected to the holding element or additional rim mounting elements partially or fully enclosing the rim mounting elements.
Prior art spectacle mountings exist where the holding elements carrying the sides and the bridge element between the two lenses form a non-removable part of the rim mounting for the lenses. Also, partial rim mountings are known which are secured to the lenses by glue. Further, prior art connections exist where each lens has a through-bore with a pin of the bridge element and a pin of the holding element guided through the through-bore of the lens and glued thereto. Such an embodiment of a mounting for spectacles provides little flexibility with regard to the design of the spectacles. Spectacles without rim mountings for the lenses suffer from stability problems with respect to the connections.
WO 96/30799 A1 describes a mounting for spectacles where the two sides and the bridge are connected to the lenses by a flexible, U-shaped bent wire securing element. One leg of the U-shaped fixing element passes through a bore near the rim of the associated lens. The second leg, which extends parallel to the first leg, due to an elastic pre-tension between the legs, is pressed against the outer contour and into an indentation in the outer contour of the lens. As a result, the lens is clamped into the mounting.
WO 98/45748 A1 shows a mounting for spectacles where the two sides are secured to the bridge relative to each lens by wire portions. The wire portions each comprise a pin portion entering a bore near the rim of the lens, and a U-shaped arch connected via an arch to the pin portion. The first leg of the U-shaped arch is positioned in the same plane as the pin portion. The second leg, together with the first leg, forms a plane which is positioned perpendicularly relative to the second plane formed between the pin portion and the first leg. The legs of the U-shaped arch are positioned at the outer rim of the lens.
DE 32 39 699 A1 discloses holding clips which are U-shaped and partially embrace the lens on both sides. The holding clips have two parts which, outside the lens, are tensioned relative to one another by screws and clamp the lens between them.
It is an object of the present invention to provide spectacles which meet the purchaser""s expectations and can be assembled from a modular system of components. The components include holding elements, sides and bridge elements as well as a full mounting or partial mounting. The modular system enables the parts to be connected in a simple way. In addition, the system enables a connection between the bridge element and the lenses or the associated rim mounting elements and between the holding element and the lenses or the associated rim mounting elements. Thus, the system achieves advantageous stable conditions and an easy assembly. Furthermore, the system provides a connection which, when subjected to external forces, is flexible so that damage is largely avoided.
The spectacles comprise two lenses connected by a bridge element. A holding element is present, per lens, and a side is connected to the holding element. The bridge element has two first pin portions and for each first pin portion a first holding portion. Each holding element includes a second pin portion and a second holding portion. The lenses or rim mounting element, for the bridge element connected to the lenses, include a first through-bore to receive one first pin portion. The lenses have a first slot which starts from or a rim region of the lens at the nose end or of the rim mounting element. The slot is arranged so as to correspond to the associated first holding portion. The slot serves to accommodate the first holding portion. The lenses and/or rim mounting elements further include, at the side part end, a second through bore to receive a second pin portion. A second slot starts from the rim region of the lens at the side end, or of the rim mounting element. The second slot is arranged so as to correspond to the second holding portion. The second slot serves to accommodate the second holding portion.
In a second embodiment, the spectacles comprise two lenses connected by a bridge element. A holding element is present, per lens, and a side connects to the holding element. The bridge element includes two first pin portions and a first holding portion for each first pin portion. Each first pin portion is arranged so as to intersect, at a distance, the associated first holding portion or an imaginary extension of the associated first holding portion.
Each holding element includes a second pin portion and a second holding portion. The second pin portion is arranged so as to intersect, at a distance, the second holding portion or an imaginary extension of the second holding portion. Each lens, at the nose end, includes a first through-bore to receive a first pin portion. Also, a first slot on each lens starts from the rim region of the lens at the nose end. The first slot is arranged so as to correspond to the associated first holding portion. The first slot serves to accommodate the first holding portion. The lens, at the side end, has a second through-bore to receive a second pin portion. A second slot starts from the rim region of the lens at the side end. The second slot is arranged so as to correspond to the second holding portion. The second slot serves to accommodate the second holding portion.
In a third embodiment, the spectacles comprise a partially or fully enclosing first and second rim mounting elements for the lenses. A bridge element connects the first rim mounting elements. A holding element and a side connected to the holding element are present for each second rim mounting element. The bridge element includes two first pin portions and for each first pin portion a first holding portion. Each first pin portion is arranged so as to intersect, at a distance, the associated first holding portion or an imaginary extension of the associated first holding portion. Each holding element includes a second pin portion and a second holding portion. The second pin portion is arranged so as to intersect, at a distance, the second holding portion or an imaginary extension of the second holding portion. Each first rim mounting element, at the nose end, includes a first through-bore to receive a first pin portion. A slot starts from the rim region of the first rim mounting element at the nose end. The first slot is arranged so as to correspond to the associated first holding portion. The first slot serves to accommodate the first holding portion. Each second rim mounting element, at the side end, includes a second through-bore to receive a second pin portion. A second slot starts from the rim region of the second rim mounting element at the side end. The second slot is provided to receive a second pin portion. The second slot starts from the rim region of the second rim mounting element at the side end. The second slot is arranged so as to correspond to the second holding portion. The second slot serves to accommodate the second holding portion.
An advantage of the above design variants is that it is easy to provide a connection between the bridge element and the lenses or full or partial rim mounting and between the holding element and the lenses or full or partial rim mounting. Thus, fashion elements can also be used or that individual design elements can be selected from a modular system. When spectacles are provided without a rim mounting for the lenses, an extremely light pair of spectacles is obtained which is pleasant to wear. In addition, because the holding portion engages a slot when subjected to vertical loads, the connections are extremely robust and extremely flexible when loaded in a vertical plane to the vertical loads.
For all embodiments in accordance with the invention, the holding element is produced from a piece of wire. The second pin portion and the second holding portion are formed by correspondingly bent portions of the wire. This results in a simple and easy design. This also applies to the bridge element. Here, a bent piece of wire, with the two first pin portions and first holding portions may be formed by correspondingly bent portions of the wire. Apart from the easy connection with the lens or a rim mounting element, a simple connection is achieved between the holding element and the side by a side joint. When the holding element is produced from wire, the holding element can be bent accordingly so as to form an eye of the side joint. However, the side and the holding element can also be produced in one piece. It is also possible to provide the holding element as a formed part, by pressure die casting or plastic injection molding. The second pin portion and a holding portion are in the form of a formed on web.
In a preferred embodiment, the connection is provided by each first slot and/or second slot extend/extending in such a way that an imaginary extension of the respective slot beyond the associated lens or the associated rim mounting elements towards the other lens or towards its rim mounting elements intersects or crosses the slots. In a preferred embodiment, all first and second slots are arranged so as to extend parallel relative to one another.
A particularly advantageous connection between the through-bore and a pin portion is achieved by a sleeve arranged therebetween. In particular, this is advantageous if the lenses do not have a rim mounting. However, it is also possible for the first and/or the second pin portion to be secured in the associated first and/or second through-bore by an adhesive. If a sleeve is provided, the sleeve can be secured in the associated bore by either a press fit or an adhesive. The first and/or the second pin portion can be secured in the associated sleeve by an adhesive. In addition, the pin portion can be provided with a formed-on thickening, for instance, which engages behind the sleeve after the pin portion has been guided through the bore. However, it is also possible to provide the pin portion with additional surface formations which intensify the force-locking effect.
Preferably, the wire is round wire, although other wire cross-sections are also possible. It is particularly advantageous to use a highly flexible material such as titanium or a titanium-containing material. To increase the number of design variants, the wire can be at least partially coated or enveloped or provided with different paint applications.
When using wire, a visually attractive embodiment is achieved if the first pin portion and/or the second pin portion are/is introduced from the front face of the lens or rim mounting element into the associated first and/or second through-bore. The portion between the holding portion and the pin portion is visible. The appearance of the complete embodiment is appealing. It is also possible for the pin portion to be introduced from the rear face of the lens or the rim mounting element.
From the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the drawings and subjoined claims, other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.